1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing an ink jet type recording head that discharges ink as a liquid.
2. Related Art
Representative examples of liquid ejecting heads that discharge a liquid include ink jet type recording heads that discharge ink droplets. Proposed as an example of the ink jet type recording heads is an ink jet type recording head including a head chip that has a flow path forming substrate where a pressure generating chamber communicating with a nozzle is formed, and a case member where a wiring substrate that is connected to a pressure generating unit which is disposed in the head chip is held, in which the wiring substrate and the pressure generating unit of the head chip are interconnected via a wiring member such as a COF (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-115918).
An area that is used to route the wiring member which is formed in the case member and the like to the wiring substrate is narrow. In particular, such an area has to be extremely narrow in the ink jet type recording head which is compact in size. However, it is difficult to insert the wiring member having flexibility such as the COF into a narrow opening and route and connect the wiring member to the wiring substrate, which results in an increase in the complexity of an assembly operation.
These disadvantages are not limited to the ink jet type recording head, and are present in a similar manner in liquid ejecting heads ejecting other liquids.